


A Day in the Life of Phil and Natasha

by uofmdragon



Series: Natasha: The Demon Slayer [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Buffyverse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Library, Watchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:59:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uofmdragon/pseuds/uofmdragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes its nice to just have a quiet day and to get some stuff done.  Shame that evil is always lurking around the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day in the Life of Phil and Natasha

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by thyrza

Phil rolled out of bed at 7:30 am, since his first class was at 9. Bruce was still asleep and Phil could only be grateful that his roommate had at least passed out in bed, instead of at his desk. Bruce didn't normally sleep at his desk, but it happened often enough that Phil was happy to see him in bed. In normally happened, after a late night at the lab and Bruce would have just one more thought to get down and promptly fall asleep. Phil always tried to get him to get him to just go to bed, because those ideas were always horrible, at least according to Bruce eight hours later. He slipped out of the room for a quick shower, before making instant coffee in the microwave. He sipped that while his instant oatmeal cooked, and did a little surfing online as he listened to the scanner with half an ear. Thankfully, nothing major had happened last night.

At 8:30, Phil headed for his first class. He paused at Barton's door to see the message board that Barton had up had a new message, which read: _Text Tony ASAP -Pep._. _And Rhodey_ was written underneath the one above it. Phil could see the frustration in Pepper's handwriting. He almost wondered what had happened to make Tony and Rhodey want to get a hold of Barton so bad. Phil doubted Pepper would want to talk about it to him, as she preferred to let the people she was unhappy with know she was unhappy with them; Phil really liked that about her.

He exited the building and stepped outside. It had cooled off some, but it was still going to be a warm day by the time Phil headed back to the Bus. It wasn't too far for his first class, but he managed to make it in plenty of time, and was able to get a good seat.

*

Natasha woke up at 7 am when her roommate's alarm went off to loud music. Yelena hit the snooze button and woke Natasha up again ten minutes later, then again and again, before Yelena finally let out a high pitched 'eep' and got out of bed. She gathered up her stuff and slammed the door as she headed for the community shower. Natasha glared at the closed door, before falling back asleep for the hour it took Yelena in the bathroom to shower, blow dry her hair, and put her make up on.

When Yelena returned, it was another flurry of noise and activity as she ate yogurt, with granola from the crinkliest bag that Natasha had ever heard. Then she ran off, after loudly worrying about being so late. Like every morning since Yelena had moved in, Natasha thought to herself that if Yelena had just gotten up when her alarm went off, she wouldn't have to worry. 

Natasha got an extra hour of sleep, then got up and put on enough clothes to be decent and catch the tail end of breakfast. She had the full meal plan, but she knew that Phil only had the meal plan for lunch and dinner, so she didn't worry about meeting him there.

Invariably, she'd see Barton, seated by a window, staring out of it all by himself. Today, he was texting on his phone as he shoveled food into his mouth and drank his four cups of coffee. Seriously, there were four cups on that tray and each time one was emptied it was moved off the tray. If he hadn't been such an asshole to Phil, she might have sat with him, but she was standing firm. It was easy to do, because Clint didn't seem inclined to try to weasel his way back into her good graces.

After breakfast, Natasha took her shower before heading to her first class. Hers were as close together as she could make them with only a small window for lunch; luckily, it coincided with Phil's break.

"Hey," Natasha said, setting her tray down across from him.

"Hey," Phil greeted. He set down his book to smile at her. "How were your classes?"

"Long. Yours?"

"Interesting."

Natasha smiled and shook her head. "You work today?"

"Yeah." Phil nodded. "I'm surprised by how much I actually enjoy it."

"Good. Blake isn't too hard on you?"

"Nope, actually asked me if I was free to do something after the library closed."

Natasha tilted her head as she considered him. "What?"

"Don't know, but I'll find out."

Natasha nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, what is this?" a vaguely familiar voice interrupted.

Phil's face fell at the sound.

Natasha turned to see the flirty guy from her first day here, behind her; Clint stood just behind him. 

"Tony," Clint warned; he sounded tired. His eyes darted to Natasha, before going back to his friend.

"Don't 'Tony' me, Barton. The hot freshman is sitting with Coulson. There are so many things wrong with this picture."

Clint cut between Tony and their seats as he headed toward another table. "Do I need to call Pepper?"

Tony's face fell, but he trailed along to argue with him. "Going straight to Pepper today? Man, who pissed in your Cheerios."

"I'm sorry," Natasha said, looking over at Phil.

He sighed. "Not your fault." 

"Still, he-"

"Rhodes!" Phil interrupted, gesturing with his thumb.

"Thank you, Phil," Rhodes said, heading back toward where Tony and Clint were sitting. He paused before he got there and turned to look back at them. He looked at Phil. "Is this Natasha?"

"Yes," Phil said. "Natasha, this is James Rhodes. Rhodey, this is Natasha."

Rhodey shifted his tray, balancing it in one hand as he extended his other to her. "Nice to meet you."

"I…" Natasha started, shaking his hand. She wasn't sure what to say to him.

Rhodey smiled, though. "I've heard a lot about you."

"From those two?" Natasha asked, gesturing toward Clint and Tony.

"More like Pepper," Rhodey corrected. "Those two, well, those two can be entirely unhelpful."

"I hear you're living with Stark this year," Phil said.

"Yeah," Rhodey agreed. "I should have roomed with Clint, but Pepper didn't want to live with Tony, and…" He sighed. "This is my life now."

"Good luck."

Natasha nodded her head in agreement with Phil's statement. 

"Thanks, I'm going to need it."

"Rhodey!" Stark bellowed from where he was seated. "C'mon, we have things to talk about!"

"I'm going to go," Rhodey said. "I'll see you around, Phil. Nice meeting you, Natasha."

"Likewise."

Rhodey headed over to the other table, and Natasha turned back, lifting an eyebrow at Phil.

"Rhodes and Pepper are nice. I… I was in debate club with Rhodes, and Pepper and I ended up being camp counselors at the same camp a couple summers."

"And yet they've done nothing to dissuade Stark and Barton's actions?"

"Pepper more than Rhodey. Rhodey tended to roll his eyes and groan." 

"They don't sound like good friends."

"Yeah, which is why I don't consider them good friends." Phil's smile was shy. "I consider you one, though."

Natasha smiled. "Despite what Yelena thinks." Natasha pitched her voice to mimic Yelena's high pitched voice. "You're my very best of friends."

Phil laughed. "Is she insistent about that?"

"Completely." 

"Well…" Phil considered. "I don't have any idea how to handle that."

"She doesn't endear herself to me."

"Oh?"

Natasha debated not telling Phil, but she decided she'd better, and spent the rest of lunch filling him in on her morning.

*

Phil finished placing his load of books on the shelf, then headed toward the history section, which was where Blake's office was. Every time Phil stepped out of it, he was faced with World War II history. Phil had to cut through the mythology and occult section to get there, and passed his usual table on the way, which was actually occupied. Blinking in surprise, Phil realized exactly who it was; that person wasn't someone that Phil would ever expect to be in the library. Increasing his pace, Phil hoped to avoid him.

"Coulson!" Stark said, and Phil winced.

"Yes?" Phil asked, turning slightly to look at Tony.

"What are you doing here?"

"I... work here."

"You do? Great, I could use some help!"

"I… one of my supervisors needs me."

"Well, I'm sure they'll understand, if you were helping someone." Tony paused, before grinning. "I'll even vouch for it."

Phil resisted the urge to roll his eyes, but he turned to face Tony. "What do you need?"

"Um, Mythology! I have to do a report. I want do it on something…" He trailed off. "Hot."

"Succubus?"

"Succubus, isn't that a creature that feeds on sex?"

"Yes, I would assume they would be in the form of a hot woman."

"I meant temperature hot."

"Oh." Phil considered it. "Phoenix?"

"Not fiery hot, like…" Tony's eyes suddenly looked far away. "A dry heat that sucks the moisture from your skin."

"So like a desert creature?"

"Yeah." Tony blinked, attention shifting to Phil again. "Got any ideas?"

"Not off the top of my head; have you tried Google?"

Tony snorted. "Like you can trust what's online."

"There are some reputable sites."

"Well, not for this project! Help a guy out!"

Phil crossed his arms. "Sorry, I can't think of anything that matches your exact specifications."

"You sure, or are you just giving up and refusing to help me?"

"I can't think of anything, and I have other things to do. I'm not doing your assignment for you."

"This is important, though!"

"Is there a problem here?" Blake announced his presence with a growl. 

Phil glared at Tony. "No, sir."

"He's not helping!"

"I gave you suggestions. I can guide you, if you'd just choose one," Phil said.

"Choose what?" Blake asked.

Phil looked over at Blake. "He has to do a report on a mythical creature."

"What class?" Blake asked, looking over at Stark.

Stark hesitated. "Mythology 201."

"That class doesn't exist," Blake stated. "So you're just annoying my employee for no reason."

Stark growled, but he gathered up his stuff and left.

"I thought that class did exist," Phil said, trailing after him.

"It does, but he's not in it. He would have argued if he had been."

"Devious," Phil noted as he smiled.

"C'mon, we've got prep to do." Blake headed toward his office, gesturing for Phil to follow.

Phil fell into step after him, curious as to what they were doing.

*

"Alright, I realize that I've kept you both here past the time the dorms have stopped serving dinner," Blake said.

Natasha glanced at him and at the clock; it was later than she expected.

"It's okay," Phil said. "The wards needed to be renewed, and it was fascinating..."

She nodded agreement; it was a task that needed to be done.

"Well, I was going to offer to feed you both, but since it's okay…"

Natasha sat up, looking at Phil; they both nodded. "We wouldn't object to that."

"No, food is good."

Blake fucking smiled at their reaction. "Subs? Chinese? Sushi? What do you want?"

Phil looked at Natasha. "Sushi?"

"Sushi."

"You got a place, Coulson?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, it's not too far from here. We could walk to it?" Phil glanced between them.

"Might as well, I can double back for my car," Blake agreed. "Let's finish cleaning up, though."

With that, they finished cleaning up with a renewed vigor. Once everything was clean, jackets were pulled on and they headed outside. Natasha smiled, because it seemed that Blake was relaxing some; it had only taken six weeks.

*

"Well, guess we know who the Watcher is," the little spider said, watching the trio cross the quad, their laughter reaching across the night air.

"We still don't know who the archer is," he pointed out.

"We might have to draw him out." She shuddered as a chill wind blew; he had better control than her, and resisted the urge.

"We'll do what the lord wishes. For now, we know who to watch."

"No," the third voice was as unexpected as it was familiar. He should have realized that they were not alone, not with the sudden decrease in temperature.

He didn't think as he dropped to a knee. If the spider had any sense, she'd be kneeling as well. He couldn't tell, his hair blocked his ability to see to the side. "My lord."

"I think it's time we upset the balance," his lord said.

"My lord?"

"The Slayer has set up a place within this building to ward against demons. I want you to show them that resistance is futile."

"I would be honored," the spider said.

His lord was quiet as he studied the pair. "Fine, make sure to send a message."

"Yes, m'lord."

"Go," his lord commanded.

"Do you object to her being given this task, my soldier?"

"No, my lord. She is ready to show you her worth."

"Good, watch this place. I'm sure the death of the Watcher will draw the archer out; if the opportunity presents itself, eliminate him. Take both of them out in the same day and it will demoralize the Slayer. If not, find out what you can about him."

He nodded, but it wasn't until the temperature increased that he looked up. He headed to the fire access to slip back down. He had a mission and was no longer just getting the spider's reports; he would not disappoint his lord.


End file.
